Intense chaleur
by ma lune
Summary: Aussi discrètement que possible, James T. Kirk sortit de la salle de réception pleine à craquer. Cherchant un peu de fraîcheur, il se réfugia sur l'un des balcons et manqua de s'étouffer... Slash K/S NC17 attention
1. Chapter 1

voilà ma toute première fic Star trek j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Elle est en deux partit je posterais la suite dans quelque jour... bon c'est probablement OOC alors...

bonne lecture

* * *

Intense chaleur

Aussi discrètement que possible, James T. Kirk sortit de la salle de réception pleine à craquer.

Cherchant un peu de fraîcheur, il se réfugia sur l'un des balcons et manqua de s'étouffer. L'air était encore plus irrespirable dehors qu'à l'intérieur.

Une brise chaude caressa les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Après deux jours passés sur Vulcain, Jim espérait enfin s'habituer à cette canicule permanente mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le temps devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur à travers les portes vitrées. Toute l'assemblée d'invités semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Même l'émissaire de Sulfarate, que l'équipage de l'Enterprise avait eu pour mission d'amener sur Vulcain sain et sauf pour cette cérémonie, était parfaitement dans son élément.

Il était le seul être vivant présent à souffrir de la température, le seul pauvre petit humain fragile ne supportant pas l'atmosphère étouffante de cette planète.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait sur Vulcain, mais son officier scientifique lui avait expliqué en arrivant qu'à cette époque de l'année le climat devenait plus rude, ce qui n'était certes pas gênant pour un Vulcain mais parfaitement insupportable pour lui.

Laissant son regard errer sur le paysage aride, Jim tenta une nouvelle fois d'inspirer. L'air brûlant qui entra dans sa gorge inonda ses poumons mais ne lui apporta aucun soulagement.

Il hésita un instant à retourner à l'intérieur mais abandonna bien vite l'idée : tout y était trop solennel, trop guindé, trop cérémonieux. La manière vulcaine de recevoir n'avait vraiment rien d'une bonne vieille fiesta humaine.

Imaginant un instant Spock au milieu d'une foule en délire dans une boite de nuit terrienne, Jim laissa échapper le peu d'air chaud qu'il avait réussi à avaler.

Spock…

Depuis leur arrivée, le Vulcain semblait presque… heureux. Il avait retrouvé son monde avec ses semblables, tous aussi logiques et pragmatiques que lui. Il fallait espérer que ce retour aux sources ne lui donnerait pas l'envie de rester.

Il tenta un instant d'imaginer sa réaction si Spock venait lui annoncer qu'il ne repartait pas avec eux.

Il serra les dents. Plus il pensait à cette éventualité, plus il avait du mal à respirer. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme, mais rester serein quand on manquait d'air n'était pas une chose facile. Le col de sa tenue d'apparat se resserrait sur son cou.

Il aspira un peu d'air mais pas assez, il transpirait de plus en plus. La température sembla monter de plusieurs crans, et ses poumons lui faisaient à présent vraiment mal.

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, et ses oreilles à siffler.

Il allait perdre connaissance quand il entendit une voix l'appeler…. Une voix tellement familière et remplie d'intensité. Il lutta un instant pour ne pas sombrer, mais tout devenait noir autour de lui. Il se mit à rêver : ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, les lèvres de son second sur les siennes, la bouche d'un vulcain contre celle d'un humain, ce n'était pas possible… Pas logique…

Respirer.

Enfin l'air entrait dans ses poumons, déversant un délicieux flot d'oxygène dans sa gorge. Doucement, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revenaient. La chaleur, l'angoisse de voir Spock le quitter, la douleur de l'étouffement…

Avait-il rêvé la suite ? Ou l'avait-il vraiment embrassé ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit dans une chambre aux couleurs neutres, un masque sur le visage. Il inspira profondément une dernière fois et l'enleva :

« Vous devez le garder encore six minutes, douze secondes, Capitaine. »

Debout près de la baie vitrée, Spock ne laissait paraître comme à son habitude aucune émotion. Rien de choquant en soi, mais Jim aurait préféré quelque chose qui aurait dit : « je vous ai embrassé, je suis fou de vous… ».

« Vous avez manqué d'oxygène pendant plus d'une minute et vingt sept secondes, Capitaine. Les médecins vulcains vous ont prescrit une heure d'oxygénothérapie. »

Comme il continuait de le fixer sans répondre, le Commandant ajouta :

« Si vous préférez, je peux demander au Docteur McCoy de venir. »

« Non… je vais mieux. »

Jim plongea son regard dans celui de son ami un long moment, en se demandant s'il allait oser lui demander si c'était son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours ou s'il l'avait vraiment étreint.

Après tout, tout ce qu'il risquait c'est que le Vulcain trouve les humains encore plus bizarres ou qu'il se moque de cette stupide manie de s'embrasser.

Il devait avoir l'air trop pensif ou alors Spock le connaissait trop bien :

« Êtes-vous soucieux, Capitaine ? »

« Non... »

« Pourtant vos sourcils sont froncés et vos lèvres pincées, signes d'un stress évident. »

Nier ou avouer ? Incapable de résister aux yeux d'ambre de son second, il avoua :

« Oui il y a en effet quelque chose qui me… perturbe. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le plus important était de bien choisir les mots :

« J'ai eu… Quand j'ai perdu connaissance il m'a semblé… Enfin c'était probablement dû au manque d'oxygène… »

« Je ne peux répondre à une question que vous ne posez pas, Capitaine. »

« Est-ce que vous m'avez embrassé ? »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil :

« Si par embrasser vous parlez de cette habitude humaine totalement inutile et étrange la réponse est non. Il fallait vous insuffler de l'air le plus rapidement possible. Le plus logique dans ce cas était d'appliquer une méthode humaine certes archaïque mais efficace. »

Le regard d'incompréhension qu'il jeta à son second lui fit ajouter :

« Le bouche à bouche, Capitaine. »

Plus que déçu, Jim laissa échapper un :

« Oh »

« Vous semblez dépité. »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il répondit :

« Pas du tout... »

« Ceci n'a pas l'air très convaincant. »

Les mains dans le dos, les sourcils froncés, Spock s'approcha du lit :

« Je ne comprends pas la réponse que vous attendiez, Capitaine. »

Jim ne pouvait pas décemment lui expliquer qu'un instant il avait espéré qu'il l'ait vraiment embrassé.

Il se leva vivement du lit et avec assurance lui ordonna :

« Oubliez ça, tout va bien à présent ! Où en est la fête ? »

Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, faisant s'envoler ses belles résolutions. Sa gorge se noua et cette fois la chaleur n'était vraiment pas en cause. Il fit quelques pas s'approchant un peu plus de son ami. Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait l'extraterrestre attirant.

Son élégance, cette force qui émanait de lui… et tellement d'autres choses.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jim souhaita être vulcain. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelque temps était bien trop lourdes à porter.

Mue par une envie soudaine et incontrôlable, sa main vint se poser sur la joue de Spock.

Raide comme un piquet, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se contentait de le fixer sans vraiment comprendre les raisons de son geste. Jim savait qu'il devait retirer ses doigts, que ce n'était ni convenable ni acceptable mais il en était incapable. Lentement il laissa sa main glisser sur la peau du vulcain remontant doucement vers ses oreilles. Voilà une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Il caressa les vagues et les sillons et s'arrêta un instant sur la pointe. Il avait de nouveau chaud. Cet instant avait un goût d'interdit absolument délectable. Ce n'était vraiment pas correct, pas plus que ce qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Il pourrait prétendre avoir été possédé un instant par un extraterrestre ou une entité quelconque. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son second qui, choqué, n'osa pas bouger.

Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incroyable, chaudes et charnues. Savoir qu'il était le premier à poser sa bouche sur celle du Vulcain emplissait le capitaine d'une fierté incroyable.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment mais l'absence de réaction de son ami le fit revenir sur terre. Honteux, il s'éloigna d'un pas et attendit :

« Votre comportement est étrange, Capitaine. »

« Très étrange, mais tellement… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase :

« Êtes-vous sur d'aller bien ? Je vais appeler le Docteur McCoy pour qu'il vous examine. »

Alors que Jim réfléchissait à la manière d'annoncer à Bones qu'il avait embrassé son second et qu'il avait très envie de recommencer, le Vulcain saisit son communicateur :

« Enterprise, ici Spock répondez. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Jim posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et lui prit l'objet pour couper la liaison :

« Je plaisantais, Commandant, l'humour humain… »

Pas vraiment convaincu, l'extraterrestre le fixait. Persuadé de s'enfoncer un peu plus, Jim ajouta :

« Après tout vous ne pouviez pas passer toute votre longue vie sans jamais avoir embrassé personne. »

« Ce fut une expérimentation étrange mais pas aussi désagréable que je le croyais. »

Jim dut retenir un sourire béat, le communicateur bipa :

« Monsieur Spock, vous vouliez nous joindre ? »

« Ici Kirk, tout va bien, c'était une petite erreur. »

Il raccrocha, se racla la gorge et souffla :

« On devrait retourner à cette fête… »

« Ce n'est pas la meilleur chose à faire, Capitaine. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché et de ce fait la température n'a pas baissé. »

« Mais rester dans cette chambre avec vous n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par ce que. »

« Parce queest une locution qui introduit une notion de cause. Or vous ne donnez aucune… »

« Spock ! »

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil :

« Oui Capitaine. »

« Laissez tomber ! Retournons à cette fête totalement mortelle et sans alcool. »

Il poussa un soupir. Impossible de se saouler pour oublier, tout ce qu'ils servaient dans cette fête était soit à base de fruits, soit si épais qu'il fallait presque le mâcher pour l'avaler.

Profitant que son second semblait avoir abandonné, il se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. La chaleur l'assaillit aussitôt le faisant reculer de quelque pas, il se sentit aussitôt moite :

« Je rêve de manger une énorme glace sur une planète glacière. »

« Il me semble que la dernière fois ou nous étions sur une de ces planètes vous rêviez d'être sur Vulcain. »

« C'est vrai, ce n'était pas utile de me le rappeler mais c'est vrai. »

Les couloirs s'enchaînaient, et son envie de rentrer dans son précieux vaisseau augmentait :

« Jusqu'à quelle heure devons-nous rester ? »

« Nous devons attendre l'émissaire de Sulfarate. »

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Ils discutent du traité pour la lune n°5 »

Jim s'arrêta brusquement :

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Jamais, Capitaine. »

Kirk essuya la sueur qui perlait a son front :

« Ça va durer des heures. »

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la salle toujours aussi pleine et l'humain souffla :

« Que quelqu'un crie au feu ! »

« Pourquoi voulez vous… »

« Spock, et si on s'éclipsait ? Je n'ai jamais visité Vulcain, ce serait le moment. »

L'extraterrestre haussa un sourcil :

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

« Non, bien sur que non. »

Il jeta son dévolu sur une chaise dans le fond de la pièce et s'y affala. Son second vint se poster derrière lui, debout les mains dans le dos, visiblement prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de folie de son capitaine.

Si au moins il y avait de la musique :

« Commandant, vous n'avez pas votre lyre ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu l'apporter. »

« C'est vrai. Mais j'aurais aimé vous entendre jouer. »

Il sentait sur lui le regard dubitatif de son second, mais n'en tint pas compte.

L'ennui…

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autant ennuyé, et plus il s'embêtait, plus il pensait et plus il pensait, plus il se sentait mal. Spock était-il en train de se demander si son capitaine avait perdu la raison ? Est ce que sa logique lui avait fait oublier ce moment étrange qu'il avait vécu ?

Aussi discrètement que possible, il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami derrière lui. Toujours aussi sérieux et rigide, ce dernier haussa un sourcil et Jim tenta un sourire.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?

Pourtant il avait très envie de recommencer, de goûter de nouveau ces lèvres. Ou de tester le baiser vulcain pourquoi pas.

Il se mit à rire. S'il faisait ça, Spock le ferait probablement interner.

Il avait chaud de nouveau et la tête recommençait à lui tourner. Il sursauta quand la voix de son commandant retentit derrière lui :

« Je vais vous chercher à boire, Capitaine. »

Jim lui attrapa la main avant de la relâcher brusquement quand la pensée du baiser vulcain lui retraversa l'esprit. Il bafouilla :

« Non, ça va. Euh le jus de fruit… franchement très peu pour moi. »

Les doigts de Spock était aussi chauds que ses lèvres. Jim frissonna en se demandant si tout le corps de son ami était aussi brûlant. Se méprenant sur les frissons qui le parcouraient, le second ordonna :

« Capitaine, si vous ne vous hydratez pas, vous aller de nouveau faire un malaise. »

Peut-être qu'il aurait le droit à un autre bouche à bouche :

« Pourquoi ce sourire, Jim ? La situation n'a vraiment rien de drôle. »

Mieux valait ne pas répondre :

« Je n'ai qu'une envie : que cette fête se termine. »

Sans un mot son second traversa la salle. Intrigué il le regarda se diriger vers leur émissaire, pour lui parler quelques secondes. L'homme hocha la tête et sembla dire au revoir au Vulcain austère auquel il parlait.

L'émissaire s'approcha, assez bedonnant et le crâne un peu dégarni. L'homme semblait humain du moins jusqu'au moment où son regard croisait le vôtre.

Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer chaque fois que cela arrivait. Les yeux de l'émissaire étaient jaunes et brillaient d'une légère lumière :

« Capitaine je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, ces Vulcains sont bien trop durs en affaires. »

« A qui le dites vous. »

Spock haussa un sourcil probablement étonné par cette réplique :

« Enterprise, ici Kirk. Trois à téléporter. »

Enfin !

La fraîcheur dans la salle de transport était un vrai bonheur :

« Scotty ! »

« Capitaine ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Le sourire de l'ingénieur était éclatant :

« Je vous amène ça monsieur, mon meilleur cru. »

« Dans mes quartiers, s'il vous plait. »

Il se dirigea vers le premier intercom :

« Monsieur Sulu. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Cap sur Sulfarate, nous ramenons notre invité. Distorsion 2. »

« Cap sur Sulfarate, distorsion 2. A vos ordres. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Kirk fila vers ses quartiers, fuyant le plus vite possible le regard du Vulcain.

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il ôta bien vite ses vêtements d'apparat et enfila ceux de tous les jours. Il s'allongea un instant et ferma les yeux, et comme à chaque fois la première image qui apparut fut celle de Spock.

C'était rageant : pourquoi lui, pourquoi toujours lui ?

Il chassa bien vite la réponse qui naissait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de tomber amoureux de son second, de son ami, d'un Vulcain.

Enfin d'un homme surtout. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas plus gênant ne jamais être aimé en retour oui ça, ça l'était.

Il se releva brusquement, espérant laisser ces pensées agaçantes loin de lui.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous plus ^^ la suite très bientôt vu que le second et dernier chapitre est déjà écrit


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la fin j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! le NC17 se justifie dans cette partit en gros attention lime

* * *

La sonnette retentit et il grogna :  
« Entrez. »  
L'ingénieur passa la porte tout sourire :  
« Voilà, Capitaine, mon meilleur whisky pour vous. »  
« Merci Scotty. »  
Ils s'installèrent à table et l'écossais leur servit une bonne rasade à tous les deux. Jim avala son verre d'une traite :  
« Hé bien Capitaine, elle devait pas être marrante cette fête. »  
« Vous avez déjà vu des Vulcain s'amuser ? »  
Il fit non de la tête :  
« C'est parce qu'ils ne s'amusent pas, jamais… »  
« Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. »  
« C'est vrai. »  
Ce n'était pas une surprise. Par contre, embrasser un vulcain et y prendre du plaisir l'était.  
Prendre conscience des sentiments étranges qui l'habitaient avait été une torture. Savoir que Spock n'y répondrait jamais, encore plus :  
« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Monsieur. »  
Il releva la tête :  
« La chaleur probablement. »  
Scotty acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu :  
« Je vous laisse la bouteille, vous en avez visiblement plus besoin que moi. »  
« Merci Scotty. »  
Il jeta un dernier regard vers son ami qui se resservait une rasade de whisky et sortit.  
Se saouler n'était certes pas une solution, mais ça le soulagerait quand même. La sonnette retentit de nouveau :  
« Vous avez changé d'avis, vous être venu me reprendre la... »  
Ce n'était pas l'ingénieur mais son second :  
« Spock, qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? »  
Le vulcain, étonné, lança un regard curieux sur la bouteille :  
« Je suis venu m'enquérir de votre santé. »  
Jim grimaça :  
« Comme c'est aimable ! Comme vous le voyez, j'ai décidé de faire ami ami avec un liquide pour adulte. Alors, vous avez le commandement jusqu'à demain matin. »  
« Au lieu de boire, la logique voudrait que vous alliez consulter le docteur McCoy pour les troubles qui sont survenus durant la soirée. »  
« Vous êtes arrivé trop tôt, je n'ai bu que deux verres. Je ne suis pas encore saoul, donc pas encore assez idiot pour suivre ce conseil. »  
« Cela n'a rien d'idiot. Vous avez été assez secoué par le climat de vulcain. Vous devez consulter un médecin. »  
« J'ai vu les vôtres, ça suffira. »  
« Apparemment pas. Ils n'ont pas été à même de comprendre la raison de votre état. La physiologie humaine n'est pas un domaine qu'ils connaissent bien. »  
Jim souffla et abandonna son verre sur la table :  
« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez retourner sur la passerelle, j'ai juste besoin de repos. »  
Spock continuait de le fixer :  
« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. »  
De nouveau, cette envie irrésistible de le toucher le saisit :  
« Spock, euh... »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. »  
« Je n'attends pas d'excuses. Peut-être, une explication à vos comportements humains étranges. »  
« Une explication ? »  
« Oui, pourquoi avoir fait cela ? »  
Jim inspira :  
« J'en avais envie. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Les vulcains... toujours à vouloir savoir pourquoi, comment, toujours aussi avide de connaissances :  
« Si je vous réponds ''parce que'', vous allez encore me dire que ce n'est pas une réponse. »  
« C'est une réponse si elle est suivie par quelque chose. »  
« J'en avais envie par ce que je suis humain, les humains ressentent ce genre de besoin. »  
Il avait vraiment l'impression de s'enfoncer. Mais bien sûr, son second ne laisserait pas tomber :  
« Le besoin d'embrasser ? »  
S'il n'avait pas autant la maîtrise de lui-même, Jim en aurait rougi :  
« Oui. »  
« Moi ? »  
Il souffla :  
« Oui. »  
« Fascinant. »  
« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. »  
« Les comportements de votre espèce sont toujours dictés par des sentiments plus étranges les uns que les autres. »  
Jim grogna :  
« Ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas de VOTRE espèce. »  
Spock s'approcha un peu plus de la table :  
« Votre ton est sec. Vous semblez m'en vouloir. »  
L'humain se leva pour se donner une contenance :  
« Oui, c'est le cas ! »  
Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de dire mais c'était trop tard. Le vulcain ouvrit la bouche mais il l'arrêta :  
« Si vous me demandez pourquoi, je vous fais sortir. »  
L'alien arqua un sourcil :  
« Votre attitude est des plus illogiques. »  
« Oui, mais j'aime être illogique. Pour tout vous dire, je ne supporte plus votre logique, ni votre absence de sentiment. »  
Ses mots avaient été méchants et il en était conscient. Il tenta de se rattraper :  
« Désolé, je ne voulais pas… »  
« Je suis ainsi. Je ne changerais pas. Cela ne semblait pas vous gêner jusque là. »  
« C'est moi qui ai changé. Ecoutez, oubliez tout ça voulez-vous. Je vais faire le point et demain tout ira mieux. »  
« Si vous m'expliquiez quel est le problème, je pourrais le régler. »  
« Le problème ? »  
« Oui, Capitaine. »  
« L'envie ne me quitte pas. Ce besoin dont nous avons parlé semble ancré au plus profond de moi. »  
« Le besoin d'em… »  
Non. Pas cette fois. Il ne devait pas le dire une nouvelle fois. Jim l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.  
Doucement, il retira sa paume. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la remplacer par ses lèvres. Il était bien décidé à en rester là mais, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu, son pouce s'attarda sur le visage de son ami.  
Il aurait voulu que Spock lui saisisse les doigts pour les mêler aux siens. Une question primordiale lui traversa l'esprit et au point où il en était :  
« Les vulcains ressentent-ils du plaisir à lier leur main ? »  
Sans bouger d'un pouce, sans chercher à l'empêcher de le toucher, Spock répondit :  
« C'est une question gênante. Nous n'abordons pas ce genre de sujet avec d'autres races. »  
Jim se demanda si c'était son regard implorant ou ses doigts qui continuaient d'effleurer ses lèvres qui firent changer d'avis son ami :  
« Autant que les humains à s'embrasser, je suppose. »  
Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y penser :  
« Voulez-vous des éléments de comparaison ? »  
Il n'avait pas dit ça. C'était impossible, stupide, libidineux et…  
D'un geste, Spock saisit son poignet. Il était allé trop loin. Le vulcain allait se fâcher et il aurait de la chance s'il ne finissait pas dans les vapes après une de ses prises magiques.  
Les doigts de son second remontèrent de son bras à sa paume. De son index et de son majeur, il se mit à caresser ses phalanges.  
Jim avala difficilement sa salive. Bien que cette technique soit bien moins explicite qu'un baiser humain, elle dégageait néanmoins un érotisme incroyable.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il aurait voulu bouger sa main, lui rendre la pareille. Mais tout ce qu'il pourrait faire paraîtrait sûrement trop inexpérimenté ou maladroit. Mais il était doué pour autre chose.  
Doucement, il se pencha afin de poser sa bouche sur celle du vulcain. Juste un instant, les doigts de Spock s'arrêtèrent. Mais ils reprirent bien vite leur douce caresse.  
Enhardi, Jim effleura de la langue les lèvres de son ami et, d'une simple pression, les lui fit entrouvrir. Il se glissa ainsi a l'intérieur, et frissonna de plaisir. Figé, Spock le laissait faire, lui aussi craignait probablement d'être maladroit. Jim se mit à caresser sa langue de la sienne au rythme de leur doigts.  
Ce mélange inter-racial était un vrai délice.  
Sa bouche humide et chaude contre la sienne, ses doigts brûlants sur les siens lui procuraient de délicieuses sensations.  
Trop tôt à son goût, le vulcain brisa leur baiser mais sans interrompre le ballet de leur main.  
Jim lui jeta un regard inquiet. Son doux rêve était-il déjà terminé ?  
« Vous ne devriez pas manquer d'air deux fois dans la même journée. »  
Il se mit à rire sous le regard impassible de son ami, et ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés par leur doigts entrelacés.  
C'était un rêve ? Il s'était endormi sur son lit tout à l'heure, tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Il était en train de fantasmer, alors autant en profiter.  
Il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de son second, si l'une de ses mains était fortement occupée l'autre, elle, était libre comme l'air.  
Il la laissa parcourir la nuque du vulcain alors que la langue de celui-ci entamait un doux ballet avec la sienne.  
Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'extraterrestre apprenait vite, très vite. Brûlant de désir, Jim laissa ses doigts glisser sur le torse puissant de Spock. Trop de sensations l'envahissaient, trop de chaleur et de passion. Jamais il n'en aurait espéré autant. Les fourmillements qui commençaient à naître dans son bas ventre le firent frissonner. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il allait vite avoir des ennuis. Autant être honnête. Il quitta à regret les lèvres et la main de son second.  
Haletant, il observa son vulcain tout aussi imperturbable que s'il venait de finir une simple partie d'échec. Est-ce que le secouer le ferait plus réagir ? Mieux valait ne pas essayer, il n'aurait pas le dessus :  
« A quoi pensez-vous, Capitaine ? »  
« J'hésite entre vous sauter dessus et vous secouez pour le moment. »  
« L'une de ses options me plairait probablement plus que l'autre. »  
« Malheureusement, si vous avez le contrôle de vos émotions et de votre corps, ce n'est pas mon cas. »  
Le regard de Spock quitta ses yeux pour aller se poser sur son entrejambe :  
« Je vois. »  
« Si j'étais parano, je dirais que la situation vous amuse. »  
Le vulcain leva un sourcil :  
« L'expérience, certes stimulante, n'avait rien de drôle. »  
« Stimulante ? »  
« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »  
« Est ce que ça veux dire que je pourrais recommencer ? »  
« Ce ne serait pas logique, nous ne pouvons entretenir de relation. Nous travaillons ensemble et le règlement… »  
« Au diable le règlement. J'en ai envie. »  
« L'existence des humain est régie par tant d'envies qu'il paraît presque impossible de toutes les satisfaire. »  
« Certaines sont faciles à assouvir. »  
Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il n'avait pas voulu penser à ses lèvres caressant le corps de Spock. Une bouffée de chaleur le traversa et il n'eut qu'une idée en tête : déshabiller son second :  
« Un exemple pour satisfaire ma curiosité, Capitaine ? »  
« Celle qui me traverse l'esprit maintenant. »  
« Je pourrais lire dans vos pensées si vous trouvez ça plus facile. »  
Une fusion mentale maintenant ? Cette éventualité avait quelque chose de terrifiant mais surtout d'existant…  
Il s'approcha et laissa le vulcain positionner ses doigts. Il s'efforça de cacher tous ses sentiments et de noyer son ami sous des images plus que subjectives.  
Eux d'abord, s'embrassant comme ils venaient de le faire. Sur le lit ensuite, Spock offert à ses caresses. Les images défilaient de plus en plus vite dans son esprit. Elles étaient de plus en plus chaudes, de plus en plus détaillées. Il vacilla quand son ami relâcha sa prise :  
« Votre imagination est débordante, Capitaine. »  
Il n'avait pas fais ça ? Si ?  
Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne lui venait et son second ajouta :  
« La confiance que vous avez en moi m'honore. »  
« Assez pour oublier le règlement ? »  
Il avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un parlait, agissait à sa place. Peut-être était-il vraiment possédé après tout :  
« C'est une question à laquelle je dois réfléchir sérieusement. »  
Hein ?  
Spock lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit, simplement comme ça, le laissant totalement en plan. Jim en aurait grogner de frustration :  
« Fichu vulcain ! »  
Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de réfléchir ?  
Abattu, Jim se laissa tomber sur son lit.

¤¤¤¤¤

L'intercom le réveilla à peine une heure plus tard. Il émergea difficilement :  
« Kirk. »  
« Ici Spock. Capitaine, nous arrivons à notre destination. L'émissaire est prêt à rentrer chez lui. »  
Jim serra les dents mais répondit quand même :  
« J'arrive. »  
Après un brin de toilette, il fila dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise jusqu'à la salle du téléporteur. Scott, l'humanoïde et Spock étaient déjà là.  
Ignorant son second, il tendit la main à leur invité :  
« Emissaire, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à bord. »  
« Merci Capitaine. Je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par mon voyage et qu'il fut très instructif. J'ai pu conclure quelques accords avec Sirok le vulcain qui raviront mon gouvernement. »  
« Je vous félicite. La tâche n'était pas aisée. »  
Le Sulfaratien jeta un dernier regard sur l'équipage et monta sur le transporteur :  
« Energie. »  
Il disparut et Jim en fit de même. Il rejoignit bien vite la passerelle.  
« Monsieur Sulu, nous quittons l'orbite vers notre prochaine mission.»  
« Oui, Capitaine. »  
Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Spock regagner sa place. C'était stupide, il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir.  
La situation était assez étrange, il avait le droit de réfléchir. Pourtant c'était affreusement vexant/ Avait-il perdu le charme naturel qui avait fait tourner la tête à toutes ces femmes passées dans ses bras ?  
Son ami se cachait-il derrière le règlement ? Etait-ce une façon polie de le rembarrer ?  
Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il avait pris du plaisir dans leur échange, mais allez savoir avec un vulcain !  
Aussi discrètement que possible, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son second qui pianotait sur sa console.  
Après ce qui s'était passé, pourrait-il enfouir de nouveau en lui ses envies, ces sentiments que Spock faisait naître en lui ? Il sourit pauvrement en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Son second avait à présent toutes les cartes en main. La voix de son officier le sortit de sa réflexion :  
« Prochaine mission : la planète Ipérius dans le quadrant Alpha a demandé l'aide de la fédération. Ils sont envahis par une espèce inconnue non hostile mais qui dévore toutes leurs réserves. D'après leur description, je dirais qu'il s'agit de Tribbles. »  
Jim grimaça à ce simple mot :  
« Combien de temps pour arriver sur Ipérius ? »  
C'est un fort accent russe qui lui répondit :  
« Au moins deux jours, Capitaine. »  
Il se tourna vers Uhura et ordonna :  
« Envoyez un message au dirigeant d'Ipérius pour qu'il arrête de nourrir les Tribbles. »  
« Oui, Capitaine. »  
« Monsieur Sulu en avant, distortion 4. »  
« A vos ordres. »  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et McCoy en sortit :  
« Capitaine, je veux vous voir tout de suite dans mon infirmerie ! Les médecins vulcains viennent de me transmettre leur évaluation sur votre état de santé. »  
« Je me sens très bien. »  
« Maintenant Jim. »  
Il se leva et pensa une nouvelle fois au fichu vulcain. Il monta dans la cabine et souffla :  
« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir ? Vous avez perdu connaissance ! »  
« A cause de la chaleur ce n'était rien. »  
« Ca, c'est a moi d'en décider ! »

Une heure et 50 tests plus tard, Bones le laissa sortir de l'infirmerie avec l'ordre de se reposer et de dormir plus de 20 minutes d'affilées.  
Il en avait vraiment besoin. Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
Le sommeil le gagna peu à peu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger dans un profond sommeil, une présence dans sa cabine l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Spock penché au-dessus de lui. Il aurait probablement bondi hors de son lit s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre . Mais il se contenta de murmurer :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »  
« Je suis venu m'enquérir du diagnostique du Docteur McCoy. »  
« Vous vous inquiétez de ma santé mentale ou de ma santé tout court ? »  
« Les deux, probablement. »  
« Mon état mental se porterait beaucoup mieux si… »  
Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas être vexant. Mais Spock finit sa phrase :  
« Si je prenais une décision à propos d'une éventuelle relation entre nous ? »  
Les sourcils du vulcain se froncèrent :  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Capitaine, sans pour autant trouver de solution logique et acceptable. Suivre le règlement serait logique, mais vous décevoir n'est pas acceptable.»  
Jim l'attira à lui pour un léger baiser, à peine un effleurement :  
« Et si pour une fois vous laissiez votre coté humain dominer votre coté vulcain ? Si, pour une fois, vous laissiez votre envie dominer votre logique ? »  
« Je ne peux… »  
Jim tira un peu plus sur le haut de son second pour le faire grimper sur le lit :  
« Je n'ai pas parlé de pouvoir mais de vouloir. La question n'est pas si vous pouvez mais si vous voulez. »  
« Vous embrouillez mes pensées, Capitaine. »  
Jim se mit à sourire, ravi. Il attira un peu plus son ami vers lui, le faisant s'allonger avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit aussitôt.  
Sans aucune hésitation, Spock glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et vint s'introduire dans sa bouche.  
Grisé, Jim vint effleurer les doigts de son subordonné avec les siens, doucement, langoureusement, espérant donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait.  
Le vulcain quitta ses lèvres un instant :  
« Votre cœur bat anormalement vite. »  
« Et vos oreilles sont toujours aussi efficaces. »  
Comme il ne le quittait pas des yeux, Jim ajouta :  
« C'est vous qui me faites cet effet là. »  
« Fascinant. »  
Il pouvait voir les rouages de l'esprit de Spock intégrer l'information et commencer à y réfléchir. Pour éviter de perdre de précieuses minutes, Jim reprit possession de ses lèvres.  
Ses doigts voyageant sur ceux du vulcain au rythme de sa langue. Jamais aucun baiser n'avait été si intense, si délicieux, avec ce goût d'interdit et de découverte.  
Mais ça ne le satisfaisait plus. Il voulait plus…  
Il quitta les lèvres et la main de Spock juste un instant, pour lui enlever son haut d'uniforme. Instinctivement, l'extraterrestre s'allongea sur le lit, offrant ainsi son torse au regard de son capitaine.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'occasion d'explorer cette toison brune qui parsemait le corps du vulcain.  
Il plongea avec délectation ses doigts dans les fins poils noirs, les laissant glisser un instant entre ses phalanges.  
Le corps brûlant de son second contre le sien éveillait tous ses sens et faisait réagir son anatomie. Il était à présent fortement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.  
Il glissa les paumes de ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau dénudée du vulcain, et en frissonna d'excitation.  
Incapable de rester sans la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne, il en reprit possession.  
Pourtant, l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas. Il était difficile de savoir ce que Spock pensait, ressentait…  
Est-ce que ses caresses lui faisaient de l'effet ? Ou était-il en train de penser au dernier rapport que lui avait envoyé les techniciens du vaisseau ?  
Il tenta de chasser ces idées plus que dérangeantes mais n'y parvint pas. Il fallait qu'il sache. Aussi doucement que possible pour que le vulcain ait le temps de l'arrêter s'il le souhaitait, il vint effleurer sa virilité.  
Si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été si occupées, il aurait sourit. Ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent, remplacées par une envie irrésistible de s'occuper de l'érection naissante de son second.  
Jim osa. Il quitta la bouche de Spock pour s'attaquer à son pantalon. Sans qu'il eut à le demander, le vulcain souleva les fesses, lui permettant d'enlever le dit vêtement.  
Il retint son souffle, l'extraterrestre était quasiment nu a présent. Avide de découvrir ce que cachait son boxer, il le lui enleva, libérant un sexe plus qu'impressionnant.  
Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en matière de relation sexuelle chez les vulcains mais il était à peu près sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire n'en faisait pas partie.  
Il descendit sur les cuisses de son subordonné qui se crispa :  
« Qu'est ce que… »  
« Juste une petite expérience sur l'anatomie vulcaine. »  
Jim n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose mais en avait néanmoins vraiment envie. Il s'allongea entre les jambes écartées de son second. Nerveux, il se lécha les lèvres pour les humecter.  
Le regard inquiet de Spock ne le lâchait pas.  
Timidement, il saisit le sexe en érection, attentif à chaque son que pouvait émettre son officier. Il commença par caresser doucement la hampe brûlante tendue vers lui.  
Les cuisses de son ami se contractèrent lorsque Jim commença a bouger. Les vulcains pratiquaient-ils l'art de la masturbation ?  
Probablement pas. C'était sûrement à leur yeux tout aussi inutile que les baisers.  
Il plongea son regard dans celui de son officier et embrassa délicatement son gland. Spock tressaillit à ce contact étrange mais ne chercha pas a se dérober.  
Doucement, progressivement, Jim laissa son ami s'habituer à ses lèvres, effleurant, léchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée.  
Ne résistant plus à la tentation, il prit le gland dans sa bouche. Avait-il rêvé ou le vulcain venait de gémir ?  
Cherchant à recréer ce son envoûtant, le capitaine descendit un peu plus sur la verge tendue. L'épiderme brûlant palpitait à présent dans bouche. Il fit doucement glisser le pénis entre ses lèvres, le caressant de sa langue. Il le sentit se tendre et l'entendit gémir, ou plutôt soupirer de plaisir.  
Cette simple mélodie le rassura. Le vulcain réagissait à son étreinte, son visage était détendu et ses yeux brillaient intensément.  
Le cœur gonflé de joie à cette vision, Jim taquina le sexe de son amant, donnant quelques coups de langue sur le frein. Il fut bien obligé de se rendre compte que chez les vulcain aussi, c'était cette partie là la plus sensible.  
Il caressa de ses mains les cuisses tendues de son ami, et puis l'envie se fit trop forte. Il commença à descendre doucement sur la verge, si lentement que s'en était quasiment frustrant.  
Des nuances de sensation l'envahirent. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de prendre autant de plaisir à faire ce genre de chose.  
Il commença un doux va et vient, le regard fixé sur chaque expression que Spock affichait.  
Il imagina un instant celle qu'il pourrait avoir s'il poussait leur expérience un peu plus loin. Il resserra les lèvres à cette pensée et le vulcain laissa échapper cette fois-ci un vrai gémissement de bonheur.  
Jim augmenta progressivement la cadence de ses aller-retours. Il varia le rythme et l'intensité des frottements, espérant combler les attentes de son second. Il vint effleurer de ses doigts les testicules de son partenaire, les massant délicatement.  
De son autre main, il emprisonna les phalanges de Spock…  
Il sentait son ami au bord de l'explosion. Il hésita un instant, le laisserait-il se libérer en lui ?  
De peur de ne pas le supporter pour une première fois, Jim finit par quitter le sexe de son amant, laissant sa paume remplacer sa bouche. Il remonta pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son second.  
Ce fut probablement la goûte d'eau, un baiser humain, un baiser vulcain et ses doigts qui enserraient sa verge…  
Spock se libéra, soupirant contre les lèvres de son amant, le faisant jouir à son tour.  
C'est là que Jim se rendit compte que l'autre main de son officier était agrippée au draps. Vraisemblablement une façon de ne pas chavirer complètement, de garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même.  
Jim prit un malin plaisir à aller décrocher ses doigts du tissu froissé pour y déposer un baiser. Le silence était revenu dans la pièce ainsi que la panique dans l'esprit de l'humain.  
Il jeta un regard implorant au vulcain qui se méprit :  
« Attendez-vous des commentaires sur ce qui vient de se passer ? »  
Le capitaine se mit à rire. Un rire qui se transforma vite en fou rire. Il se calma peu à peu et murmura :  
« Ca vous gênerait ? »  
« Horriblement. »  
« Alors non, je n'en attends pas. »  
A la plus grande surprise de Jim, Spock murmura un :  
« Merci. »  
Le regard perdu dans le vide, l'alien fronçait les sourcils :  
« Vous êtes déjà en train de réfléchir n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de fonctionner. »  
« C'est vrai… A quoi pensez-vous ? »  
L'hésitation du vulcain l'intrigua :  
« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ? »  
« Si j'avais été humain, je crois que j'aurais ressenti de la frustration. »  
« Vous êtes humain. »  
« A moitié seulement. »  
Décidant de ne pas se lancer dans une grande discussion, Jim choisit la facilité :  
« De la frustration à propos de quoi ? »  
Nouvelle hésitation, mais Spock répondit quand même :  
« Du au fait que vous avez toujours vos vêtements. »  
« Si vous étiez humain, il serait logique que vous ressentiez cette frustration. »  
Le vulcain lui jeta un regard indéfinissable et finit par détourner les yeux. Inquiet que son ami n'ait froid, Jim se tortilla pour tirer la couverture sur eux. Un long silence s'installa, mais sans gêne cette fois-ci.  
Ce fut Spock qui le brisa.  
« Je crois qu'il est possible de concilier les deux facettes de nos vies. »  
« Est-ce qu'en langage terrien ça voudrait dire : au diable le règlement ? »  
Pendant quelques secondes, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vulcain :  
« Est-ce la réponse que vous attendiez ? »  
« Oh oui… »  
Jim se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son ami.  
Cette soirée avait peut-être mal commencé, mais elle avait fini à la perfection.

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est finie est ce que sa vous plus ?

un peu de pub ^^ http: / kirkspock. free. fr /


End file.
